Danger in Death City
by Serenikitty
Summary: Years have passed and Kid has now taken his father's place as Lord Death. A new weapon and meister pair discover a powerful witch's plot to kill Kid and take over Death City. Can they find the strength to stop her, or will t be too late?  *CH.3 UPDATED!*
1. Weapon and Meister

Eida lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was a gorgeous morning, and she wanted to have a gorgeous day, but the morning's noises made it difficult for her to start off "gorgeously." She let out a good sigh before swinging her legs out of the bed. She tossed back the covers in an irritated manner and made her way to the living room. The moment she opened her bedroom door, she was blasted back by the bass from the speakers on her roommate's stereo. She trudged over to the stereo and pounded on the buttons with the full force of her heavy fists until the music stopped. She threw her roommate a dangerous glower before shouting her frustration.

"Every morning, Blade? We have to go thru this _every_ morning?" she asked in a loud manner.

Blade blinked over at his broken stereo, then returned his roommate's glare.

"I was only havin' a little fun Eida you should try it sometime!" He rushed over and flung his arms around his beloved stereo.  
"Great Eida, you broke it this time! What did Stereo Bob ever do to you? How am I supposed to finish my workout without my music now Eida?"

Eida shook her head and sighed. When Blade started ranting, she knew she'd never win. She never could manage to out-yell him. Eida went back to her room to get dressed, leaving Blade to continue his ranting.  
After he realized Eida wasn't listening to his discontented ranting, Blade proceeded to fixing his stereo, which he referred to as "Stereo Bob." He called his music player "Monkey" because he always managed to get tangled up in the headphone wires.

Eida dressed herself in her usual attire: a green and black plaid mini skirt, dirty brown combat boots, a black tank top with a bright yellow happy face in the center, and a green combat jacket, her hair in a loose ponytail. She stood in her doorway as she watched Blade hopelessly fidget with the stereo she broke.

"Blade," she called when she heard a sniffle, "Blade look at me," she told him.  
Blade turned to face her, tear trails staining his rosy cheeks. Eida rolled her eyes as he looked to her with a puppy dog expression and his bottom lip poked out.  
"I'll buy you a new one," she said reluctantly.

Just as she knew it would, Blade's face lit up like a flashlight in the dark. He sprang up like a sprinkler head and in one bog lead he had clung to her short body as though she were his favorite teddy bear.  
"Oh thank you Eida, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he sang as he nuzzled her neck with his face.

Eida pried Blade off her body with all the strength she could muster. He had a tight grip. Though Blade wouldn't admit this to her, he played his music loudly on purpose every morning. If he didn't, Eida was likely to sleep all day. He hated to admit, but he was bored without his meister.

After a joyous walk through Death City, the two finally made it to the DWMA (Death WeaponMeister Academy). Eida let out a contended sigh as she gazed up at the (as some would say "perfectly symmetrical") school building. She absolutely loved being there while Blade just thought it was a nice place to pass the time. They entered the doors simultaneously and their demeanor had almost immediately changed. Blade stuck his hands in the pockets of his favorite purple jeans. Eida pulled out her book and began reading as she walked around. She'd walked around the Academy so often she could now get to each class with her eyes closed and her hands behind her back. They nonchalantly made their way to the mission board to see what was available.

"How about that one?" Blade pointed.

"Nope," Eida responded coolly, not looking up from her book. Blade's cool expression dropped as he looked over at her.

"You didn't even look at it," he mentioned.

"Don't have to," she slammed her book shut, startling the girl her next to her; "You always pick the lame missions."

Since she couldn't see, or reach, the missions that were higher up on the board, she reached straight across and picked an available one from the bottom. Blade held back a laugh. He always managed to make fun of Eida's height, but after the bruises she gave him last time, he tried his best not to. She shot him a glance, daring him with her raised eyebrow to make the comment she knew he was dying to make. He didn't dare.

Once in class, Eida opened her book and continued reading while Blade proceeded to spitting saliva covered paper at some of the other classmates. Eida chopped him on the head with her book after being hit with a spitball on her cheek. Blade swore under his breath as he rubbed his head.  
"Why'd I have to have the mean meister," he muttered.

_**A/N - I do not own any of the original Soul eater Characters, wherever they may appear in this story, but I do have some original characters. **__**  
**__**I haven't written a story in a while, so please rate and comment and let me know about any suggestions you have for me to make my story better. I know this chapter isn't too interesting, but I promise it will pick up. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Accept the Mission

_**A/N – I was wondering whether or not I should refer to him as Kid, Lord Death, or Shinigami-sama. It made my brain all weird when I was writing it. I think I fixed most of the mistakes regarding that, but let me know if I messed any. I don't own Soul Eater and yadda yada. Enjoy! ^^**_

It seemed as though they were waiting for hours for class to start. Eida finished the last few chapters of her book in just over 20 minutes. Blade became bored when he ran out of paper to spit. He drummed his fingers repeatedly on the desk, exhaling loudly.

"When's the professor gonna get here," Blade whined. "Class is half way over already."

Eida rolled her eyes at her partner's impatient. "Class just started 20 minutes ago," she explained as she glanced up at the clock. She sighed and continued, "It does get a little boring when he's not here though, doesn't it."

Moments later, everyone in the room fell silent. She wondered why for a moment, then she heard it. It was the obnoxious sound of small wheels on tile. The very sound Blade couldn't stand to hear. He covered his ears with his hands to block out the noise. Every pair of eyes in the classroom was now rested on the open door.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, which only made it that much more epic. An odd looking man in a lab coat and oddly placed stitches came wheeling into the room on a desk chair. As soon as the back wheels – since he was sitting backwards on the chair – hit the door jam, the chair stopped, but the man was sent flying across the room. Eida and Blade watched, not daring to blink so they wouldn't miss it. The man stood up and adjusted his glasses which had become askew upon impact with the ground. Blade burst into laughter. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed his belly as he laughed heartily, pointing at the teacher.

"Now now, settle down students," the professor said calmly. It's as though he weren't even faze by the event. With his left had he grabbed what seemed to be an extremely large screw which protruded from his head and twisted while he grabbed the desk chair with his right hand. Eida always hated the eerie clicking noise the screw made when he played with it.

"Are you alright Professor Stein?" You hit the ground pretty hard that time," Eida inquired.

"I'm alright, thanks. Sorry I'm late, let's get started, shall we?" Stein answered.

Though there wasn't a lot of time left in class, Stein made it interesting nonetheless.

"Poor bird," Blade sympathized as he left the class by Eida's side. "He never saw it coming. You ever wonder why we always dissect stuff instead of learning how to master techniques?"

"Eida shrugged her answer. "I heard Lord Death just keeps him around 'cause they're old friends. I bet he's not even a meister. I mean, where's his weapon?"

Blade shrugged his answer. He yawned, his mouth wide like that of a hippopotamus.

"I bet you're tired 'cause you woke up so early," Eida sneered.

"I'm tired 'cause I never got to finish my workout," Blade retorted.

Since they had finished their one class for the day, Eida and Blade were free to do whatever they liked. They walked towards the library so Eida could do some research on their next mission. As soon as they entered, they were approached by a tall, lanky boy wearing a black suit…..and his identical twin.

"Dad wants to see you," they said in unison. They bother had 3 white stripes on one side of their jet black hair. One boy's stripes were on the left, the other boy's stripes were on the right. Immediately Blade began to defend himself.

"It wasn't me! I-I didn't mean it! Whatever he says I did, I didn't do, honest!"

The boys rolled their eyes in unison and explained, "You're not in trouble Blade. He wants to talk to you about your mission."

Eida put on a dutiful expression as she nodded. "Thanks guys," she said, then grabbed Blade by the collar of his jacket and dragged him along.

Once they entered Lord Death's chambers, they walked along, counting every odd thing they saw.

"Always 8 of everything," mentioned Blade. Eida nodded in agreement.

"You wanted to see us Lord Death?"

Blade looked over and saw what he thought were two gorgeous women dressed in matching outfits. Kid turned to face them as they approached the platform. He looked like a large black ghost with oversized, goofy , white gloves and a child friendly skeleton mask. He sighed and began pacing.

"I understand that you've accepted one of the missions from the lower part of the board, is that correct?"

Blade frowned down at his partner, thinking she had gotten them into trouble.

"Hai, Shinigami-sama."

"I'm sorry, but those missions are for the 2-star meisters. You are only a 1-star meister. I'm sorry, but I can't let you take that mission," Kid explained. Eida kept the serious expression about her face, even as Blade nudged her with his elbow.

"With all due respect Shinigami-sama, I know we can do it. Blade and I have been practicing like crazy and we're so close. We've already collected 99 kishin eggs, all we need is one witch's soul and Blade can finally become a death scythe."

"I'm sorry Eida," he started, "but this witch is far too powerful for a 1-star meister to handle. You'll just have to take another mission."

Eida was silent for a moment while she contemplated her next argument.

"Oh come on Kid, let 'em try. You've seen their work, they're good," Liz told him in a calm voice. Kid only sighed. "What if they don't go alone? They could bring someone along. How about the boys?"

Kid made a horrible gasping and gagging noise at the mention of his sons.

"Those two idiots? No way in hell! I'm not sending-"

"You know they're good Kid. They take after their father, don't they?"

"NO, NOT IN THE LEAST! THEY HAVE NO RESPECT FOR SYMMETRY, NONE I SAY! THEY'RE A DISGRACE TO THE ENTIRE SYMMETRICAL COMMUNITY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WENT WRONG WITH THOSE BOYS!"

Patty began laughing in her usual manner and Liz groaned as Kid began to Rant.

"How could you say that about your own sons Kid? Besides, you and I both know those boys are perfectly symmetrical. They're identical twins, for crying out loud!" Liz interjected.

Kid stopped for a moment and thought.

"You're right Liz! My boys [i]are[/i] perfectly symmetrical! Silly me, how could I have forgotten!"

"You seem to forget every time they're not in the room," Liz muttered. Kid began pacing again before turning back to Eida and Blade.

"You and Blade can go on this mission, but only if Renji and Kenji are with you at all times. Should you fail to complete this mission, all the kishin eggs you've collected thus far will be confiscated."

"Done!" Eida said quickly, leaving Blade to stand with his jaw on the floor.

"Eida what are you doing? He's gonna confiscate everything we worked so hard for! Let's just pick an easier mission!" Blade complained in a loud whisper.

"Only if we lose Blade. We won't lose," she whispered back. "Thank you Lord Death! We won't let you down!" Eida turned and walked away, Blade trudging angrily behind her.

"You better be right about this Eida," he growled.

"Trust me Blade, I know what I'm doing."

_**A/N – You know, this chapter seems fairly short even though it was 3 pages in word. Perhaps its because I didn't describe the Renji and Kenji good enough. Anyway, since you've taken the time to read the story, I was hoping you could take one extra moment to leave me a review please. They can be really useful and feedback is much appreciated. Thanks a Bunch! ^^**_


	3. Tangled

_**Ok, so to answer the reviews, I never really thought of who Kid would have kids with. I thought maybe Liz, but I'm not really sure. After all, we don't know how Kid came to be, so I thought it would remain a mystery, lol. At first, I couldn't really imagine him looking the same as Shinigami-sama either. There were a couple scenes where he was dressed as a reaper and it looked pretty cool, so that's what I had originally imagined. I just put the 'child friendly mask' in there so he wouldn't look scary to the kids, lol. And, of course, thank you to those who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, though it might not be that great.**_

_**I don't own Soul Eater and its characters and such. But you knew that, didn't you? =3**_

As soon as they left the Death Room, Eida headed straight for the library. She wasn't sure why, but that's where she always seemed to find the twin reapers, with their nose in a book.

"I hope you know what you're doing Eida. If we get everything confiscated because this mission goes wrong, we'll have to start all over again. You know how hard it was to collect all those kishin eggs." Blade lectured. Eida was ignoring him. She already knew what was at stake, which was why she made the deal in the first place.

"Gee have some faith will ya? I promised I'd turn you into a death axe, so I will. This mission will just be another notch on our belt, no big deal, right?" She walked into the library, Blade following behind her.

"This place again. Are you here to check out another book? You can't fight with a book in your hand you know."

"I can," she retorted, "but that's not why we're here." Once she spotted her targets sitting at a table with a copy of the same book in front of them, she made her way over to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a small wave and a broad smile, "What you reading?" They each looked over to Eida and Blade standing before them, looking from one to the other. Eida's smile didn't falter while Blade looking around, as though searching for someone.

"What do you want Eida?" Kenji asked, "You always have that smile when you want something."

Eida gave an embarrassed chuckle. She didn't realize how well they knew her until just then.

"Well you see, there's this mission right? And Blade and I wanted to take it, but Lord Death said we couldn't unless the two of you agreed to come with us. He said you'd be the best for the job," she explained. The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes.

"He really said that?" Kenji asked, a hint of surprise in his tone. Blade and Eida both nodded their reply, only to see their faces light up.

"We're in!" Renji yelled, "Let's go tell the girls!"

"Are you mad? Yumi will never want to go when she finds out how dangerous this mission is."

"Of course she will!" Let's go! We'll meet you out front in 22 minutes," Renji told them, and then the both of them rushed out of the room before Eida had the chance to say another word.

Blade put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

She turned to Blade to share the comment that was on her mind as the twins walked away, but was slightly confused by the dreamy look in his eye.

"Blade? What are you thinking about?"

"If we're bringing Renji, that means Yuki is coming too," he said, his voice sounding as dreamy as the look in his eyes. He'd had a crush on her ever since they met on the first day of school, but by then they were already partnered. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit of the library. She knew about his crush on Yuki, but she also knew that Yuki never saw him that way. They were only friends. She only didn't have the heart to burst his dreamy little bubble.

After 22 minute had passed, Eida and Blade met up with Renji and Kenji and their weapons Yuki and Yumi.

"Hi Yuki," Blade greeted dreamily. He couldn't help but stare. She had long black hair and sparkling hazel eyes, which she rolled when she noticed Blade staring.

"He's staring again Yumi! I told you!"

"Just be nice sis, he'll get over it eventually."

Before long, the 6 of them headed off.

"Where Are we going again?" Blade inquired.

"Britain I think," Eida. It took them hours to get there by plane, something that both Eida and Blade weren't too fond of.

"I hate planes," Eida commented, her face tinted green and her stomach queasy. "Me too," Blade groaned, wearing the same 'I'm gonna barf' expression. The others ignored this.

Once they arrived in Britain, the asked around for the place they were looking for. T was supposed to be a small community just outside of London.

"That must be it," Eida pointed. It seemed like its own little town, but the gates were closed and heavily chained.

"Wow, I guess they're really trying to keep people out. Well, they don't want us here, let's go home," Blade said Eida grabbed the hood of his jacket as he tried to walk away.

"Nice try Blade."

Eida stood at the gate, her small feminine hands clutching the heavy, rot iron bars, her cheeks rested against her finger. Everything seemed strange, out of place; Blade though so too. The air was chilly. It was the kind of chill that made the hair on the back of their neck stand up. They all knew something was different, but they came there with a goal and neither meister was leaving until it was completed.

"Let's go Blade," Eida told him, a determined look on her face. Blade knew that expression all too well and knew there was no arguing with it. He transformed into a double sided axe which Eida caught as it well towards her. She swung it once and chopped the chains into pieces. The axe was large and seemed like it would be heavy for anyone, though Eida wielded it with ease. Renji and Kenji were slightly impressed. The gates creaked open allowing them entry.

"I don't like this place Eida. Let's get this over with quickly ok?" Blade mentioned. Eida nodded, acknowledging his concerns. Eida went in the other two following along, carrying chainsaws.

"This place is creepy," Eida whispered.

"Agreed," the twins said in unison. The town was practically empty. Other than the lights on in a few windows, Eida might've thought it was deserted. They crept along silently, the ax thrown over her shoulder nonchalantly, though her grip was tight.

"You shouldn't be here ya know," Eida heard behind her. The three of them whipped around so quickly they became dizzy for a moment. A young girl, who looked about their age, stood before them. The blonde hair in pig tails made her the appearance of innocence, but the smirk on her face explained otherwise.

"Who're you?" Eida inquired, axe at the ready. The girl gave an eerie sort of giggle.

"You should leave while you still can. I can't give you another chance," the girl answered She stuck out her hand, as though waiting for something. A scythe came floating towards her, almost as though she'd called it from somewhere. Eida stood there, ax at the ready. She wasn't sure what would happen next, but she was fairly certain this was the one they were looking for. The smile on the girl's face didn't seem quite normal, like it was forced. Renji and Kenji pulled the cords and started their weapons, prepared to fight.

"Her soul must be a kishin egg," Kenji told Eida, starting up his weapon. "Let's finish this and go home."

Eida stood ready, waiting for an attack. She wouldn't attack first. She rarely ever did. The girl came running for them with speed that they were both surprised by. Just as the girl lunged for her, Eida saw a strange glint of light that distracted her for a moment.

"Eida!" Blade yelled. She was able to block just in time for her to defend herself. The four of them went into battle. The chainsaws roared as the metal of the axe and rusty looking scythe clanked dangerously. Much to their dismay, the girl was too quick for them to get a hit on her. Her eerie giggle echoed in the silence of the night, making everything that much more frustrating.

"She's too fast; I can't get a hit on her!" Eida yelled in frustration. All she could really was block the attacks. Every so often, she could see the glint of light. It wasn't normal light, it was reflecting off of something, but Eida couldn't see what.

Kenji tried to sneak up behind her, but it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. One well placed swing and blood began leaking from his chest. Renji ran over to make sure his brother was ok. While Eida continued to fight.

"Alright, that's it. We end this now," Eida said. Her entire body began to glow, as well as the axe in her hand. "You ready Blade?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Let's go! Soul Resonance!"

The moment their souls linked to each other, their power grew stronger. Blade became two sizes bigger than he was before. Eida swung him around, aiming for the girl who was only narrowly dodging her attacks this time.

Renji came up behind her and struck her in the shoulder unexpectedly. Her would was deep, but she didn't drop her weapon.

"We got her!" Eida exclaimed as she swung the axe. Just before it hit, the axe stopped in mid air, merely two inches from the girl's face.

"What the hell…" Eida put all her force into the attack, but the blade wouldn't budge. "It's stuck?" In an attempt to momentarily retreat, she realized that Blade was caught up in what seemed to be very fine, nearly invisible string.

"I'll be back for you," the girl said, grabbing her shoulder. The expression on her face seemed like a sad one. It was the expression of a little girl who had just been hurt, but was trying not to cry. She ran off in the other direction. She was so fast; it was almost as though she'd just disappeared.

Blade changed back into a human and was still tangled in strings.

"What the hell is all this? Where'd all these strings come from?"

"I don't know," Renji answered as he and Eida helped Blade get untangled, "but Yumi and Kenji were caught in them too. That's how she was able to get a hit on him." Eida looked off in the direction that the girl had run off in. In that one moment, Eida had been defenseless, immobile. Why hadn't the girl attacker her then?

"Is Kenji alright?" Eida asked. Renji nodded, pointing to his brother who was being helped to stand by his partner. It wasn't as deep as he thought; he was just caught off guard. There was something about that girl's scythe. It was old and kind of rusty looking, yet it was able to stand against two chainsaws and an axe with no problem," Renji mentioned.

"Well if she's on her way to becoming a kishin, she's probably a lot stronger than a normal human, isn't she?" Blade inquired.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't need a weapon. She would be a weapon if that were the case. And that slice to the shoulder should've killed her, but it didn't."

Kenji and Yumi made their way over to the rest of the group.

"I knew we shouldn't have some here," Yumi said. Yuki nodded her head in agreement.

Blade and Eida looked at each other. They could tell, by the look in each other's eyes, that they were thinking the same things. They were sorry for getting the four of them involved.

"We've gotta complete this mission before we go back. Otherwise everything's confiscated," Blade whispered to her. He looked off in the direction that the girl went and asked, "Should we go looking for her?" Eida shook her head.

_**Ok, so it's a bit obvious that I'm no good at writing out fighting scenes. I never really have been, but I thought I'd give it a try. It took me forever to write this! I changed the content of the chapter like 5 times before I came up with something that I thought was somewhat suitable. I think I've got an idea for the next chapter already. Hopefully, that means you won't have to wait so long between chapters anymore. Review please, it only takes a moment. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, just don't be rude. Thanks **___

_**For story updates and other such things, visit .com to keep yourself informed. =3**_


End file.
